


Cree en mí

by Sininen_Voix



Category: El Origen de los Guardianes, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia nos deja saber qué ocurrió con Jamie y Jack luego de luchar contra Pitch. Descubrimos en ella que rumbo tomaron sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cree en mí

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten :) ♥

Jack sabía que ése momento iba a llegar. Todavía recordaba el día en que el pequeño Jamie se paró frente a la ola negra de pesadillas de Pitch y ésta se volvió dorada. El día en que Jamie lo defendió a él, junto al resto de los Guardianes. Pero sobre todo recordaba cuando pronunció su nombre. Esa noche de desesperación en que llenó su habitación de copos de nieve y logró que Jamie no perdiera la fe.

A partir de esa noche Jamie siempre había creído en él. Aunque Jack Frost cumplió su promesa y Jamie no lo volvió a ver, éste no dejó de creer, porque era verdad que él siempre estaba allí. Lo acompañaba incluso en los veranos más calurosos.

Toda su vida había creído en él y ¿de qué le sirvió? Jamie había crecido, había conseguido un título de maestro, un trabajo estable en una escuela primaria y llevado un buena vida, enseñándole a los chicos a creer y a divertirse. Pero ahora todo había terminado.

Se suponía que el centro de Jack Frost era la diversión. El era después de todo el Guardián de la Diversión. Pero, a pesar de esto, no podía sentirse más miserable. Lloraba a lágrima tendida, sobre el cuerpo frío del ahora viejo Jamie. Jamás odió el frío, pero en ese momento lo detestaba con todo su corazón. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de regresarle el calor. De lograr que su corazón latiera nuevamente. Pero no. Jamie jamás lo vería nuevamente y, él tampoco podría verlo más.

Sus lágrimas se convertían en finas líneas de hielo que recorrían su cara y se pegaban al pecho de Jamie. De esa forma, entre sollozos entrecortados, se durmió sin darse cuenta.

_-¿Por qué lloras, Jack? –Le susurró una voz cálida y llena de amabilidad._

_-¿Por qué crees? –respondió furioso-. ¡Se fue! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Eres un idiota! –gritó, derramando unas lágrimas en la bruma del sueño-. ¡Soy un idiota! Sabía que esto iba a pasar eventualmente y yo… -hipó como un niño pequeño cuando no tiene más lágrimas que derramar-. Lo sabía._

_-No llores más, Jack –respondió la voz con calma._

_Jack casi podía oír la sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-No hay razón para llorar, Jack._

Jack despertó y se encontró arrodillado al costado de una cama, descansando la cabeza sobre ella. Las lágrimas heladas ya no se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Había dejado de llorar.

-Jamie… –Se lamentó con un suspiro, mirando la Luna por la ventana.

-¿Si?

Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz que provenía de detrás suyo. Se volvió precipitadamente hacia la fuente de aquella cálida voz. Y allí estaba: un joven de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años y pelo castaño despeinado, sonriéndole tranquilamente. Una voz que conocía muy bien. Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien.

Jack se había quedado sin palabras. Se percató de que el cuerpo de Jamie había desaparecido.

- _Es imposible_ –Se dijo a sí mismo-. _Esto debe ser un sueño de Sandman._

-Voy a matar a Sandman –dijo, aún boquiabierto.

-Jack Frost –Dijo el Jamie adolescente acercándose a él-. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

Jamie posó una de sus manos en su mejilla derecha, derritiendo las lágrimas congeladas en ella. Estaba _cálida_. Y luego, sin previo aviso, Jamie lo pellizcó fuertemente.

-¡Auch! –soltó sin proponérselo.

-¿Ves, Jack? –dijo Jamie acercando su rostro al de él-. Soy tan real como tú. Soy un Guardián. Soy el “Ángel de la Guarda”.

A continuación, Jamie posó sus labios suaves sobre los de Jack, quién podía sentir como las lágrimas se derretían, dejando paso a unas lágrimas nuevas, unas lágrimas con un significado completamente diferente al de las anteriores. Ahora comprendía. Estaba feliz. Él mismo le había dicho a Jamie aquella noche en que destruyó las pesadillas que él, Jamie, era un Guardián al igual que Norte o él mismo.

Jamie acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de Jack.

-Ahora necesito que creas en mí –susurró-. Cree en mí, al igual que yo creí en ti, al igual que _creo_ en ti. Cree en mí por el resto de tu vida, Jack.


End file.
